Research
The more gear you find in the game, the more research points you get. Once you have accumulated enough points, you can apply these to Talents. These give you specialized fighting tactics. The unique combination of talents you choose will help determine your overall power in Gear Quest. Each item of Gear you find will be stored on the left in your research box. Each item of gear will appear in this box once. Your job is to get as many different items of gear possible, because each one gives you Research Points. Common Items give you 1 Research Point, Uncommon give 2, Rare give 5, Epic give 10 and Legendary give 17 points. Some gear does not fit the scheme listed, and will be listed below, with point values. Only items that you make drop from a Monster, Quest, Boss or the Armory will be added to your Research box. Now, some of the items you get are group Research projects, meaning that with your Team, you can double the number of Research points you earn for that item. By posting a feed message requesting their help, friends can click the link to give you that vital aid, and they will get gold as a bonus. Look out for the following icons: : If you see this icon next to an item, it means you can team research it. Click the item to bring up the feed message. : This means the item has already been researched, as a team, and the extra Research Points have been applied. = List of Research Point Values = * Common (Colourless) item = 1 Research Point * Uncommon (Green) item = 2 Research Points * Rare (Blue) item = 5 Research Points * Epic (Purple) item = 10 Research Points * Legendary (Orange) item = 17 Research Points * ? (Red) item = ? Research Points Mismatched Research Point Values * Vengeful Magma Axe - Common - 10 Research Points * Deadly Magma Axe - Uncommon - 10 Research Points * Relentless Magma Axe - Epic - 17 Research Points * Immaculate Molten Heart - Epic - 1 Research Point * Faerie - ? - 17 Research Points * Wannabe Fairy - ? - 1 Reseacrh Point List of Team Researchable Items * Abraxs Grip - Rare - 10 Points Total * Acidic Multiplier - Uncommon - 4 Points Total * Barith Sai - Uncommon - 4 Points Total * Bugblade - Rare - 10 Points Total * Claw Dusters - Legendary - 34 Points Total (d) * Cold Morning Soulbreaker - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Colossus Claw - Epic - 20 Points Total * Cyclops Eye - Common - 2 Points Total * Damascus Blade - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Dragon Hunter's Necklace - Epic - 20 Points Total * Dragon Mount - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Dragonhide Helmet - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Elven Amulet - Common - 2 Points Total * Elven Bow - Uncommon - 4 Points Total * Enchanted Skele Dagger - Rare - 10 Points Total * Eye of Eternity - Legendary - 34 Points Total (d) * Faerie Wing Talisman - Rare - 10 Points Total * Firecloak - Rare - 10 Points Total * Goram's Precision Strike Helmet - Epic - 20 Points Total (d) * Goram's Superior Chestpiece - Epic - 20 Points Total(d) * Guardian's Heavy Axe - Rare - 10 Points Total (d) * Hellhound Claws - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Hybrids Virus - Rare - 10 Points Total * Lifedrain - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Lifesource - Epic - 20 Points Total * Mastery Talisman - Legendary - 34 Points Total (d) * Molten Heart - Common - 2 Points Total * Multi-Layered Angelic Chest Piece - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Necromancer's Tongue - Uncommon - 4 Points Total * Parasite Gloves - Epic - 20 Points Total * Poisonskin Dragon - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Pyrehand Epaulettes - Uncommon - 4 Points Total * Royal Cape of the Undead - Rare - 10 Points Total * Royalty Ring of the Beginner - Rare - 10 Points Total (d) * Shield of Larenis - Rare - 10 Points Total * Shimmerscale Chest - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Sic Transit Gloria - Uncommon - 4 Points Total * Slanggspawn Crown - Rare - 10 Points Total * Spectre Cape - Epic - 20 Points Total * Splitterseeed Necklet - Legendary - 34 Points Total * Spiritual Mutagen - Epic - 20 Points Total * Stolen Sword of Nobility - Rare - 10 Points Total * Tentacula Club - Common - 2 Points Total * The Dissembler's Dirk - Epic - 20 Points Total * Tome of Knowledge I - Epic - 20 Points Total * Tome of Knowledge II - Epic - 20 Points Total * Undead Pauldrons - Uncommon - 4 Points Total * Whitewarren Leggings - Uncommon - 4 Points Total * Witchdoctor Pinion - Rare - 10 Points Total (d) Research Points Totals * The Cemetery = 125 Points Total * Elven Passway = * Magma Pits = * Cave of the Dead = * Haven = 81 Points Total * Dark Forest = * Bandit's Camp = * Underworld Entrance = * Miner's Camp = * Diamond Fields = * Plains of the Damned = * Doom's Passway = * The Parting of the Ways = * Earthblood Crossing = * Asylum = * Avernus = * The Abyss = * Gold Member = 10 Points Total * Diamond Only Items = 350 Points Total * Experimental Torture Collection Vault = 800 Points Total * Total Avilable Points = = Talents = You need Research Points in order to get the various Talents. Depending on the Talent, you'll need a different number of Research Points to level up that Talent by a point. For example, with 40 research points, you can gain a level in the Talent 'Parry'. Each time you level up a talent, it's power will get stronger. You will generally work your way down the Talent tree vertically from the top, since most Talents from the second tier down require you to have a certain number of Talent points already applied to those beforehand. The arrows that connect the talents signify when a specific talent must also be levelled up before that Talent can be attained. Any talents that you have enough Research Points for to level up, will show with a green border. Those you don't have enough Research points for, or else don't have the required Talent Point dispersal, will show with a white border. If you have reached the maximum level for a Talent, its border will show in yellow. To level up a talent, simply click on it (and this will only be an option if it has a green border). List of Talents Parry - 5 Ranks max - 40 Research Points - 200 Points MAX - 1% Chance per rank to Parry Attacks Precision - 5 Ranks MAX - 60 Research Points - 300 Points MAX - 1% Critical Hit per rank Swiftness - 3 Ranks MAX - 60 Research Points - 180 Points MAX - 1% Chance per rank to Evade Attacks Requires 5 Research Points Allocated Weapon Specialization - 5 Ranks MAX - 100 Research Points - 500 Points MAX - 1% Increased Melee Weapon Damage per rank Immunity Bubble - 3 Ranks MAX - 200 Research Points - 600 Points MAX - 1% chance per rank to absorb all Melee Damage in 1 Blow Improved Resistance - 2 Ranks MAX - 300 Research Points - 600 Points MAX - 10% Crit Damage Reduced per rank Requires 10 Research Points Allocated Death Wish - 3 Ranks MAX - 300 Research Points - 900 Points MAX - When Active, attacks cost 2 points (energy/stamina), damage increased by 10% per rank Shield Wall - 5 Ranks MAX - 200 Research Points - 1000 Points MAX - 5% chance per rank to block 50% Damage Received Requires 15 Research Points Allocated : Requires 5 points in Weapon Specialization Swift Blows - 5 Ranks MAX - 400 Research Points - 2000 Points MAX - 2% chance per rank to strike twice with one blow : Requires 3 Points in Death Wish Lethal Strike - 4 Ranks MAX - 400 Research Points - 1600 Points MAX - 5% chance per rank to do lethal strike for 50% Increased Damage : Requires 4 Points in Lethal Strike Execute - 1 Rank MAX - 900 Research Points - 900 Points MAX - After a Lethal Strike, you get 25% chance to hit your target for 25-% increased weapon damage for the next hit * Total for all talents full = 8780 Category:Spoiler